


Death Eaters Watch II - The Privet Drive Bombing

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Belly Dancing, Belly dancer Harry, Bombs, Castration, Character Bashing, Cinnamon Roll Harry Potter, Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry, Good Death Eaters, Harry's comparing Death Eaters to puppies, Hermione Granger Bashing, Insane Harry, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Minor Character Death, Post-Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Pre- Death Eaters/Harry, Psycho Harry, Screen watching, Watching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Voldemort réunit ses mangemorts et potentiels alliés pour espionner Potter à l'aide d'un artefact magique. Ils... ne s'attendaient pas vraiment à ça. [implied] SLASHCeci n'est pas une suite de mon OS 'Death Eaters Watch I', c'est un OS du même genre ( quoi que je pense que celui-ci est meilleur ).[Posté sur ff dans mon recueil ''Goblet Summon, Reading & Watching Collection'']Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. I do not make money out of this fanfiction.
Relationships: Death Eater Characters & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Harry Potter & Slytherin Students
Series: Goblet Summons & Watching Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1374796
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143





	Death Eaters Watch II - The Privet Drive Bombing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, cet OS n'est en rien lié à ''Death Eaters Watch I'' mais c'est un OS du même genre, d'où le titre très original.  
> Le recueil ''Goblet Summons, Reading & Watching Collection'' est dorénavant traduit en anglais sur ff.net ( I thank CountingStarsx for translating my fanfiction in the english language ).  
> Pairing : Pré – Multi  
> Correctrice : MissXYZ

Voldemort jubilait. Il allait enfin savoir quel genre d'entraînement Dumbledore réservait à son grand champion de la lumière. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un enfant non entraîné ait pu le vaincre à tant de reprises. Ça n'était juste pas possible et il était certain que Dumbledore voudrait être vu comme le mentor du Survivant, de l'Élu.

Ça tombait bien, plusieurs de ses mangemorts travaillant au Département des Mystères avaient réussi à se procurer un artefact permettant d'espionner une personne via une sorte d'écran magique. C'était en fait très ingénieux.

Il avait, pour l'occasion, convoqué ses mangemorts, aussi bien fidèles que recrues. Cela voulait dire que la Salle du Trône du Manoir Malfoy était plutôt remplie. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposée, inviter de potentiels alliés pour l'instant encore neutres n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça: si Potter recevait en effet un entraînement digne de ce nom, le Parti Neutre pourrait bien décider de se joindre aux pro-Light plutôt qu'à leur camp.

Un de ses subordonnés s'était débrouillé pour inviter Lord Greengrass et les cousins Antonio et Vivaldi Zabini – des membres de la branche secondaire des Zabini, censés reporter tout ce qu'ils apprendraient à Lady Zabini, le lendemain car celle-ci et son fils Blaise, étaient en ce moment-même en voyage d'affaires en Italie.

Voldemort, lui, était relativement content de lui. La plupart des enfants de mangemorts étaient présents ce soir et presque tous étaient marqués. Enfin, presque. Certains avaient décliné la marque dans l'immédiat tout en lui assurant se mettre à son service plus tard, quand ils auraient gradué ou obtenu un master [ _une maîtrise_ ]. Autant il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait, autant il comprenait plus ou moins. Certains Maîtres étaient particulièrement méfiants vis-à-vis de toute personne portant la marque et, croyez-le, ceux-ci s'en rendraient rapidement compte, si leur apprenti arborait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres jeta un coup d’œil à ses cinq langues-de-plomb mangemorts, seulement pour voir que ces derniers avaient enfin achevé la mise en place de l'artefact censé lui permettre d'espionner le Survivant.

Bien, parfait.

« Mes chers fidèles, le moment est venu. » dit-il d'un ton théâtral ( et il le niera jusque dans la tombe ).

Mangemorts, recrues et potentiels alliés coupèrent court à leurs conversations pour se concentrer sur le Lord Noir et les langues-de-plomb à côté de lui.

On leur avait déjà expliqué la situation plus tôt et eux-même devaient avouer être curieux. Surtout les plus jeunes en fait. On ne savait rien de la vie du Survivant hors de Poudlard. Dumbledore avait été extrêmement discret à ce sujet.

L'écran s'illumina soudain et, pendant un instant, ils furent plongés dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

 _L'écran s'illumine pour montrer une petite chambre désuète, seulement habitée par un lit et une table de chevet bancale._ **//**

Lord Nott fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il avisa la chatière à la porte et les barreaux sous la fenêtre – qui avaient probablement un jour été _sur_ la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à son fils, pour voir si Theo avait remarqué la même chose mais celui-ci était alpagué par le jeune Malfoy et les amis de ce dernier.

Theodred secoua la tête. Si seulement les Malfoy n'étaient pas aussi influents, son fils n'aurait pas à supporter la compagnie de Heir Malfoy.

 **//** _Des pas lourds se font entendre dans les escaliers. Dans le lit, la silhouette ombragée de Harry Potter se crispe._ **//**

Draco roula des yeux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les autres mangemorts étaient aussi obsédés par Potter ( et il refusait d'admettre qu'il était obsédé par Potter. S'il le tourmentait depuis toutes ces années, c'était tout simplement parce que Potter l'exaspérait, rien d'autre. Il n'était pas du tout rancunier parce que l'autre garçon avait décliné son amitié, non mais, pas du tout. Quelle idée ! ).

Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils pas que Potter était pathétique et simplement chanceux d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici. Sa chance ne durerait pas.

 **//** _La porte s'ouvre sur une large masse qui... doit certainement être humaine_. _Le poing du Survivant se referme autour d'un objet._ **//**

Antonin jeta un regard en coin au petit rassemblement qui s'était joint à eux quand il entendit un léger sifflement. L'un des vampires du Coven invité pour des négociations fixait l'écran – ou plutôt l'espèce de morse à l'écran-, avec des yeux étrécis alors qu'il chuchotait doucement à ses compagnons.

Antonin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils avaient pu remarquer. Probablement un truc important au vu de leur agitation soudaine.

 **//** _Les pas lourds se rapprochent jusqu'à ce que l'étranger s'arrête devant le lit du Survivant_. _Une grosse main se rapproche de Potter mais celui-ci se redresse d'un bond et se jette sur l'étranger_. **//**

Un éclat argenté leur apprit que l'objet que Potter avait en main était en fait un couteau mais ce fait ne s'enregistra pas tout de suite alors qu'ils regardaient, ébahis, le Survivant procéder à poignarder l'inconnu à deux reprises avant de se redresser tout aussi rapidement, pour quitter la chambre en toute hâte, laissant le morse jurer bruyamment dans la chambre.

'' Euh... juste pour être clair... on a bien tous vu la même chose... pas vrai ? S'enquit Alistair Gibbon, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

_ Si tu veux dire que je viens de voir Potter poignarder un... _homme_... - si on peut appeler ça comme ça-, alors oui, on vient tous de voir la même chose, répondit Greg Adler alors qu'ils regardaient à présent le morveux utiliser un accessoire à cheveux pour déverrouiller la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

Les yeux de Theodred Nott s'étrécirent quand il avisa la malle et des objets de nature magique, enfermés dans le placard. Honnêtement, tout ceci ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Son pressentiment s'accentua quand il vit l'enfant mettre la main sur un holster à baguette puis sur la baguette en question.

Il avait entendu parler du jeune Potter; il savait qu'il était légèrement paranoïaque ( et à raison ) et ne se séparait jamais de sa baguette magique.

 **//** _Une fois sa baguette en main et ses affaires rétrécies ( et dans ses poches ), le petit brun prend une lente inspiration et se calme peu à peu, le front contre la porte du placard._ **//**

C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais poignardé ce type, songea Léandre Jugson, médusé.

Le gosse avait tout à coup l'air presque détendu alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux afin d'écarter les mèches qui lui retombaient dans les yeux.

 **//** _Le petit brun remonte lentement les escaliers et s'arrête sur le seuil de sa chambre, là où l'autre homme jure toujours en tentant de se redresser._ **//**

''Il n'a pas visé d'organe vital.'' nota Hector Dumas, du coven de vampires.

Lucius Malfoy renifla avec dédain.

''Je doute qu'il ait visé quoi que ce soit.''

Hector grimaça mais lui et les autres vampires échangèrent un regard; ils étaient certains que l'enfant avait fait en sorte de ne pas viser de zone mortelle.

 **//** _Potter s'approche à pas de loup de l'autre homme et s'agenouille auprès de lui avant de dévisager l'inconnu avec une curiosité enfantine._ **//**

''Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ? T'es pas encore parti chercher de l'aide ?'' s'étonna Mini Malfoy.

Graham Montague lui lança un regard irrité mais réprima une réponse instinctive quand Marcus Flint posa sa main sur son épaule. Aucun d'entre eux ne supportait les deux Malfoy, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix; ceux-ci étaient d'un standing plus élevés qu'eux, même après avoir perdu de leur valeur quand Lucius Malfoy avait échoué à extraire la prophétie.

 **« Ça fait mal, oncle Vernon ? »** _s'enquiert Harry._

Theodore Nott cligna des yeux en entendant la voix fluette et le ton enfantin du Survivant. Il n'avait jamais entendu Potter ainsi. Enfin, en même temps, il entendait rarement Potter pour être honnête, c'était généralement du Malfoy vs Weasley (Ron) et il était rare que le Survivant intervienne mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ou entendu Potter agir ainsi.

Quelque chose lui donnait envie de protéger le petit brun mais l'éclat dans ses yeux... L'éclat un peu fou dans les orbes vert émeraude lui indiquait que le garçon était parfaitement capable de se protéger par lui-même.

**_ Garçon, tu -**

**_ Tu m'as poignardé avec cette lame, il y a trois ans,** _l'interrompt Potter._ **J'ai pensé que ce serait ironique,** _dit-il en tournant la tête vers l'oncle, sa main jouant avec le couteau en question._

Augustus étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, autant à cause de ce qu'il venait d'entendre que de ce qu'il venait de voir. En tournant la tête vers l'oncle – vers l'écran-, le jeune Potter venait de leur révéler ce qu'il cachait inconsciemment depuis le début; un visage plein de contusions et d'hématomes.

Il vit ses associés et potentiels alliés échanger des regards sombres et/ou choqués alors que les deux Malfoys plongeaient dans un monde rempli de déni. Même le Lord Noir semblait pensif.

''Attendez... Quoi ?'' fit Alecto Carrow, les yeux écarquillés.

Victor – son neveu et grand cousin des jumelles Flora et Hestia-, comprenait sa réaction. Si on lui avait dit qu'il verrait un jour ce côté-là du jeune Potter, il aurait ri au nez de cette personne. Maintenant ? Maintenant il se raccrochait à son flegmatisme légendaire pour ne pas afficher un air aussi ridicule que le jeune Malfoy.

Alistair Gibbon gronda sourdement.

Trois ans... trois ans plus tôt, Potter devait avoir entre douze et treize ans... C'était quoi le problème de ce type, sérieusement ?

 **Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais jamais me venger ?** _Demande Harry, le regard vide bien qu'il soit fixé sur le... sur Vernon_.

_Il a à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il poignarde violemment l'homme dans la jambe. Vernon lâche un cri déchirant et jure en menaçant le garçon._

_Potter esquisse l'ombre d'un rictus amusé._

**« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux. Personne ne t'entendra. »**

_Il jette un coup d’œil vers la fenêtre. L'angle change un instant et on voit au-dehors de la maison. Une sorte de dôme jaune devient visible autour de la maison. Le Survivant a placé une barrière de silence autour de la résidence._ **//**

''Bien pensé.'' fit Rabastan Lestrange, complètement relaxé dans son siège.

Rodolphus jeta un regard amusé à son jeune frère et celui-ci haussa les épaules. Certes, il avait été choqué de voir Potter – de toutes les personnes poignarder quelqu'un-, mais il devait avouer que vu ce qu'il avait vu, il n'était pas surpris que l'adolescent ait fini par craquer, si son enfance était aussi mauvaise que la projection le suggérait. Et puis, même si l'identité de ''l'agresseur'' était surprenante, il était habitué à la violence et à des choses bien pire que ça, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi ses camarades étaient aussi choqués.

 **« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je ne me vengerai jamais ?** _Poursuit-il d'un ton tout aussi enfantin._ **Vraiment ? Tu es beaucoup plus naïf que tante Pétunia dans ce cas.**

**_ PETUNIA ! LE GARÇON EST DEVENU FOU ! PETUNIA !**

**_ Je crains que ça ne soit un peu trop tard pour elle, oncle Vernon,** _intervient Harry._ **Tante Petunia ne s'est pas réveillée après avoir bu son thé de l'après-midi. Je suis surpris que tu ne t'en sois pas aperçu. En même temps, tu étais vraiment ivre** **tout à l'heure** **. Je crois même que... tu as pris Dudley pour moi et as battu ton propre fils... à mort.**

 _Harry laisse échapper un gloussement face à l'air horrifié de l'oncle Vernon_.

Lucius en lâcha sa tasse de thé ( et ses camarades mangemorts n'avaient aucune idée d'où il s'était procuré une tasse de thé en premier lieu ) brûlante et la renversa sur ses genoux avant de jurer à demi-mot. Il fit disparaître le désordre puis reprit une attitude plus ou moins digne alors qu'on l'observait avec des sourcils élevés.

_Harry conserva un sourire marketing alors que le dénommé 'Vernon' s'emportait malgré la douleur. Harry le poignarde dans la cuisse._

**« Tu sais, je peux assumer des années d'abus, oncle Vernon,** _dit le petit brun avant de poser sa main sur la cuisse en sang de son oncle._ **Mais il y a certaines** **choses** **qui... vont trop loin, même pour moi. »**

_Ceci dit, il tend le bras en arrière et attrape une..._

Greg Adler crut reconnaître un scalpel et il étouffa un hoquet de stupeur quand il crut deviner ce que l'enfant – non, l'adolescent, s'apprêtait à faire.

 _Les yeux de Vernon s'écarquillent sous la peur alors que Harry laisse le scalpel effleurer la ceinture de l'homme, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres_. **//**

Les recrues échangèrent des regards interloqués. Ils étaient probablement parmi les plus choqués face à ce nouveau développement. Sûr, leur Seigneur et les mangemorts les plus anciens ne s'y attendaient certainement pas et le monde de leur Seigneur semblait s'être complètement retourné en l'espace de quelques secondes mais eux n'avaient pas passé plusieurs années à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard en même temps que Harry Potter, le Survivant. Aussi il leur était davantage difficile de se remettre du choc. C'était un changement brutal face à l'image de Golden Boy qu'il arborait à Poudlard.

Était-ce même réellement Potter ? Oui, ça l'était. L'artefact ne s'était jamais trompé avant.

Les yeux de Hector Dumas, vampire, s'étrécirent quand il entendit les quelques mots du Survivant. Il ne pardonnait pas l'abus d'enfants en temps normal mais ce qu'avait impliqué le garçon était tout bonnement abominable. Il voyait bien dans les regards des personnes l'entourant que peu avaient réellement compris ce que venait de sous-entendre le garçon. Pas lui. Il avait parfaitement compris.

Et ce... _Vernon_ pouvait s'estimer heureux d'être déjà pris en charge par l'adolescent parce que si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Hector se serait fait un plaisir de lui montrer ce qu'il avait appris au cours des derniers siècles en termes de torture.

 **//** _L'image_ _se_ _brouille un instant et quand on voit à nouveau, le pantalon de Vernon est couvert de sang et il agonise. Potter affiche un air satisfait de lui-même._ **//**

Marcus ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne s'en échappa. Il savait ce que tout ce sang à cet endroit signifiait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre – quoi qu'à en juger par les expressions perplexes des deux Malfoy, ceux-ci n'avaient de toute évidence rien compris à la situation actuelle.

''Il l'a... Il a... castré ce type ?'' s'enquit doucement Victor Carrow, abasourdi.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour le moquer d'une réponse dédaigneuse mais la referma avec un claquement sonore quand leur Lord hocha la tête.

''En effet, jeune Carrow.''

Victor déglutit, non pas pour avoir été adressé par leur Lord, mais parce que Potter venait de castrer ce type ( qui le méritait très certainement s'il avait bien compris les sous-entendus du prétendu Golden Boy ), sans magie, à la main. C'était du niveau de ce que Bellatrix était capable de faire, mais vu que ce gars était toujours vivant, Potter devait avoir été très précis.

D'ailleurs, la femme Lestrange n'aurait jamais fait ça à la main.

''Oh Merlin... Il l'a vraiment castré..'' chuchota Septimus Fawley, à Lord Greengrass, lequel hocha juste la tête d'un air distrait, les yeux rivés sur l'écran magique.

 **//** _Une fois le scalpel_ _recouvert de liquide carmin_ _rangé en sécurité, Harry s'agenouille à nouveau, les mains sur les genoux et il aurait eu l'air d'un ange si ça n'avait pas été pour les traces de sang qui tâchaient ses mains et ses vêtements._ **//**

Urquhart Jr et Vaisey Jr échangèrent un regard ahuri alors qu'ils regardaient le petit brun poignarder à nouveau son oncle ( avec un regard curieux et amusé ), arrachant un râle rauque à ce dernier.

Honnêtement, Potter avait-il toujours été aussi instable ou son état mental s'était-il détérioré au cours des dernières années, tant et si bien que ce qui s'était passé au cours des vacances ( il s'était forcément passé quelque chose, Potter lui-même l'avait dit ) l'avait poussé à cela ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux anciens Serpentards appréciaient cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité du Survivant – quoi qu'elle était un peu effrayante malgré tout. Ils ne voudraient pas que cette colère se retourne contre eux.

 **« Je t'avais prévenu. Essaies de me molester et tu le regretteras,** _fit le petit brun d'un ton sombre avant de sourire à nouveau._ **Dis-moi, ce collègue que tu m'as présenté l'autre jour, il est dans le même hôtel ? Des amis à moi voudraient... lui payer une petite visite.**

''… Potter a des amis de ce genre-là ?''

'ce genre-là' se référait au genre de personnes prêtes à tuer pour se venger.

 **Naturellement, si je n'avais plus été vierge entre la fin de l'année scolaire et mes retrouvailles avec mes chers amis, ils se seraient probablement chargés de tout ça..** _poursuivit Harry en désignant l'oncle Vernon et le poignard qui reposait sagement entre eux_. **J'ai tout de même dû les convaincre... leur dire que je voulais m'en charger seul**.

Miles s'étrangla avec sa salive alors que Flint ( Sr & Jr ) échangeaient un regard étrange.

Voldemort, lui, secoua la tête. Tous ses plans étaient en train de s'envoler – non. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours cru savoir sur Potter était en train de se dissoudre sous ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il – comment était-ce possible ?

Pourquoi personne ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien ? Lui, c'était normal, être un Seigneur des Ténèbres venait avec une lourde charge de travail et il ne voyait Potter qu'une fois par an, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Il balaya d'un regard ses recrues. Les plus âgés, ceux ayant déjà gradué Poudlard ou même ayant simplement un an de plus que lui n'auraient probablement rien remarqué puisqu'ils ne côtoyaient pas Potter, mais ceux de son année... Ceux de son année ! Il n'y avait pas juste des Serpentards ! Il avait aussi quelques Serdaigles, un Poufsouffle et deux anciens Gryffondors ayant déjà gradué. Ceux-là même auraient dû se rendre compte de quelque chose. Ils avaient été dans la même maison que Potter pendant au moins trois ans ! Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais rien vu ?

Il jeta un regard en coin à Malfoy père et fils. Ces deux-là le décevaient vraiment; Abraxas Malfoy avait été l'un de ses _Chevaliers de Walpurgis_ à l'époque de Poudlard et en plus de lui être extrêmement fidèle, il était aussi talentueux, rusé et ambitieux. Ces deux-là étaient peut-être ambitieux mais ils n'étaient en rien fidèles à lui ou à leur cause et ils n'étaient certainement pas rusés ou vraiment intelligents.

En fait, il les avait juste pris dans ses rangs en mémoire d'Abraxas ( bien qu'il ne l'admettra jamais. Lui ? Avoir des amis ? Pff quelle idée ! ).

 **//** _Le dos droit, Potter se relève lentement et fixe son oncle d'un regard hautain, l'ombre d'un sourire vicieux visible sur ses lèvres_.

**« Je dois chercher quelque chose. Fais-moi plaisir, pour une fois, oncle Vernon; ne meurs pas entre temps. »**

Fenrir était sur le cul. Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de dire la chose : il était complètement sur le cul. Lui et ses bêtas se dévisagèrent dans le blanc des yeux alors qu'une autre scène se formait lentement. Ils savaient que ça datait de la même journée et que cette journée en question devait à peine dater de quelques jours.

 **//** _Potter est à nouveau agenouillé à côté de son oncle. Celui-ci est encore conscient mais à l'agonie. L'adolescent le force à boire une potion de couleur rouge._ **//**

Severus ( oui, il était on ne peut plus choqué par ce qu'il venait de voir et ne réalisait pas encore les possibilités offertes ) reconnut instantanément une Potion de Régénération sanguine et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Potter voudrait-il aider son oncle ?

 _Le garçon pose alors sa main sur le thorax de l'homme et incante longuement sous son souffle._ **//**

Seules les créatures entendirent ce qu'ils disaient et, parmi elles, seules quelques unes relièrent cette incantation à quelque chose en particulier.

Cette incantation... C'était de la magie noire... Enfin, elle avait été classée comme magie noire quelques décennies plus tôt et si Potter connaissait ce sortilège, il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il ne connaisse pas sa classification.

Ce sort avait autrefois été considéré comme un sort de guérison, pour restaurer le corps tel qu'il était avant d'être endommagé. Puis des gens mal intentionnés s'étaient mis à se servir du sort en question pour... et bien, pour faire comme Potter, apparemment. À moins que le garçon n'ait changé d'avis et décidé de sauver son oncle.

Le sortilège guérissait peut-être les blessures, plaies et os brisés ( il n'y avait pas d'os brisé dans le cas de ce moldu-ci ) mais la douleur ressentie était toujours bien présente.

Et Potter le savait, à en juger par son sourire doucereux.

Bien sûr, il fallut beaucoup plus de temps aux sorciers pour remarquer que les plaies de ''l'oncle Vernon'' se refermaient à vue d’œil.

 **//** _La douce lumière dorée qui pulsait entre la main du garçon et le thorax du moldu, s'arrête finalement et disparaît. Potter arbore un sourire satisfait_. _Il fait un geste en direction des vêtements tâchés de Vernon et du sol, puis murmure :_

« **Evanesco.** »

 _Tout le sang disparaît et le Survivant ne met pas longtemps à remplacer les vêtements de l'oncle Vernon_.

Lord Greengrass échangea un regard avec les cousins Zabini et Lord Ogden. Il savait très bien que Ogden comptait restait neutre malgré la discussion qui devait prendre place aujourd'hui, mais avec ce qu'ils voyaient là, maintenant, ça allait peut-être changer la donne.

Ils avaient pourtant été prévenus; personne ne pourrait rester neutre cette fois-ci. Si le Survivant n'était pas si Light que ça, ça pouvait changer les choses mais, attendez. Qu'est-ce qui leur disait que Potter n'allait pas combattre le Dark Side malgré tout ? Il avait... plus ou moins torturé quelqu'un... ça ne voulait pas dire que son noyau magique n'était pas Light et qu'il n'allait pas combattre pour Dumbledore & co. Après tout, Dumbledore ne s'était-il pas toujours présenté comme son mentor ?

Comment était-ce possible ?

 **« Tu entends ça, oncle Vernon ?** _Demande doucement Harry en se penchant vers l'homme._ **Pas un bruit. Absolument rien. Les gens dorment à cette heure-ci. Personne pour venir te sauver... pas de Dumbledore...** ( _un sourire carnassier étire ses lèvres_ ). **Pas de Dumbledore pour effacer la mémoire des Services de Protection de l'Enfance.... ou des officiers... ou des voisins**. »

Alistair Gibbon écarquilla les yeux alors que Greg Adler et Léandre ''Leander'' Jugson s'étranglaient avec leur salive tout en parvenant, d'une certaine façon, à conserver un air élégant. Que diable ? Dumbledore ? Dumbledore avait condamné un enfant abusé à rester avec ses gardiens en oubliettant les personnes susceptibles de venir en aide à l'enfant ? QUE DIABLE !?

Voulaient-ils même réellement savoir ?

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'écran magique. Il ne comprenait pas. Ça n'était pas censé... Que se passait-il au juste ? Potter était censé être le Champion de la Lumière, déléguant automatiquement les meurtres comme sombres et mauvais. Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait-il pas simplement être exactement comme Draco l'imaginait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il décide de faire quelque chose qui allait complètement changer la donne ?

Draco n'aimait pas ça. Il pouvait voir les regards intéressés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des mangemorts les plus aguerris, sans compter des potentiels alliés.

Draco avait été si fier quand son père l'avait présenté au Lord Noir et que celui-ci lui avait ordonné d'être présent lors des négociations. Malheureusement, en arrivant il avait découvert que la totalité des mangemorts ( _à part ceux qui, comme Bellatrix, qui étaient en mission_ ) étaient présents – c'est-à-dire que les autres recrues et mangemorts de niveau moins élevés avaient également été invités.

Pire ! Beaucoup de mangemorts s'intéressaient de près à Potter quand, lui, ils le considéraient comme un vulgaire écolier pas encore prêt à affronter le vrai monde.

Draco détestait ça !

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer être intimidé par la puissance magique brute qui se dégageait toujours de Potter et il était hors de question de confesser que ce Potter-là, celui dévoilé à l'écran le terrifiait peut-être suffisamment pour se faire dessus.

**« Gar – Garço -**

**_ Non, non. Tu ne parles pas, oncle Vernon. C'est un peu trop tard pour ça. »**

_Le Gryffondor se redresse et sort quelques items d'une cachette sous une planche de bois près de son lit puis quitte la pièce, sans un regard pour son oncle._ **//**

* * *

Le bruit d'eau ruisselante les interpella en premier. Quand l'image se reforma, Marcus rougit presque. Ça n'était pas comme s'ils étaient en train de voir Potter, nu, non, ils pouvaient seulement voir la partie supérieure du corps du petit brun alors que celui-ci prenait une douche, mais il SAVAIT que Potter était nu. Et le simple fait de savoir le faisait rosir.

Marcus Flint n'était pas du genre à rougir facilement. Il n'était même pas du tout du genre à rougir. Quelques mètres plus loin, son père était tout aussi émoustillé à la vue du dos dénudé - et recouvert de fines cicatrices, du Survivant. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

 **//** _Potter réapparaît dehors, cette fois-ci complètement vêtu de noir, avec un sweat à capuche rabattu sur son visage. Il traverse la rue déserte sous le clair de lune et s'arrête sur le seuil d'une autre maison avant de crocheter la serrure et d'entrer par effraction dans la maison._ **//**

Adrian Pucey échangea un regard incrédule avec Graham Montague et Cassius Warrington. Il avait un mal fou à accepter ce qu'il venait de voir jusqu'à présent. Allez quoi, il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Potter... comme ça.

Que ce soit clair, il ne connaissait pas Potter. Il le voyait souvent dans les couloirs du château ou pendant les matchs de Quidditch mais il ne lui avait jamais personnellement adressé la parole. La chose est : Potter avait toujours paru ridiculement timide et réservé.

Était-il possible que des années d'abus aient suffi à lui faire péter un câble ( oui, il connaissait cette expression ) ?

 **//** _Le garçon entre dans la maison submergée par le noir et monte lentement les marches menant au premier étage en fredonnant une comptine française_ ( _Alouette je te plumerai.._. ) _avec une voix tout aussi enfantine_. **//**

Fenrir était légèrement nerveux en écoutant la chanson de l'enfant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais le ton enfantin du gamin Potter, doublé de son regard vide était légèrement flippant. Adorable, mais flippant. Il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi penser du garçon. C'était juste – il ne s'attendait pas à ça, quand il avait accepté de venir ( avec sa meute ) à un meeting avec Voldemort, les mangemorts et d' autres potentiels alliés.

 **//** _Potter se glisse dans une chambre et on aperçoit l'occupant : une vieille femme endormie_. **//**

Fenrir essaya d'ignorer les chuchotements des recrues qui tentaient de se montrer discrètes mais ne l'étaient vraiment pas. En tout cas, pas pour un loup-garou comme lui, et pas pour le reste de sa meute.

Il balaya la salle du trône d'un regard plat et réprima un aboiement de rire quand il avisa l'air courroucé de Malfoy Jr. Visiblement, celui-ci n'appréciait pas de ne pas être considéré comme 'digne d'intérêt' face à Potter.

Allons bon, peut-être qu'il grandirait un jour... peut-être. Ça n'était pas dit.

 **//** _Le garçon s'arrête à son chevet et attend bien sagement que la femme s'éveille, comme si elle s'était sentie observer. Elle cligne des yeux d'un air endormi et prend son temps avant de reconnaître la silhouette présente à ses côtés._

**« Qu'est- ce que – Harry ? Mon garçon -**

**_ J'ai toujours détesté quand les gens m'appellent mon garçon, _fait Harry._ Ça me rappelait l'oncle Vernon. Et après, ça me rappelait Dumbledore. »**

Si c'était pas une preuve que le Survivant ne supportait pas le grand leader de la Lumière, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore ?

Oh Lord, que s'était-il donc passé quand ils avaient le dos tourné ? Et quand diable avaient-ils tourné le dos suffisamment longtemps pour que le Golden Boy, le Survivant devienne... et bien... différent ?

 **//** _Il tend la main devant lui, juste au niveau du visage de la vieille femme et un sourire marketing étire ses lèvres._

**« Maintenant, Mrs Figgs, vous devez vous relaxer. »**

_Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillent d'un éclat surnaturel alors que ses mèches commencent à flotter et qu'une lumière dorée enveloppe la paume de sa main_. _Il lui dit ensuite que quand les officiers de police ou les sorciers viendront s'enquérir sur la situation et/ou sur sa localisation, elle devra répondre que le neveu des Dursley avait déménagé dans le centre de Londres au tout début de l'été_. **//**

''Pas mal.

_ Il fait pas les choses à moitié.

_ Au moins il est bien préparé, _lui_.''

Une grimace hideuse déforma les traits aristocratiques de Draco alors qu'il écoutait distraitement les murmures qu'échangeaient entre eux les mangemorts les plus haut gradés. Génial, y en avait encore que pour Potter ! Draco en avait assez. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se tourner vers eux et leur hurler à la figure que Potter n'était pas si intéressant que ça et que s'ils étaient si intéressés par lui, ils n'avaient qu'à aller se le faire au lieu de l'ennuyer.

Malheureusement, il croisa le regard d'avertissement de son père et garda le silence.

Bien que méprisant lui aussi très profondément Potter, Lucius était conscient du regard curieux et intrigué de leur Seigneur et savait que la moindre attitude négative de Draco pourrait bien les enfoncer davantage. Étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient d'ores et déjà dans une situation précaire au sein du mouvement mangemoresque depuis qu'il (Lucius) avait échoué à recouvrer la Prophétie... disons juste qu'il ne voulait pas tester davantage le tempérament de leur maître.

Voldemort, lui, aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu, alors qu'il écoutait sa Némésis ordonner à la squib – tout du moins il imaginait que c'en était une puisqu'elle était de toute évidence non magique mais connaissait leur existence et bossait pour le vieux fou-, de répondre honnêtement aux questions des officiers quand ils l'interrogeraient sur de potentielles... trouvailles.

 **//** _Cela dit, Potter quitte la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers une autre maison presque identique avant d'enfiler des gants et d'escalader une façade. Il se faufile par la fenêtre et pénètre dans la chambre d'un adolescent de son âge._ **//**

Nott ( Sr & Jr ) grimacèrent quand ils virent les... posters qui ornementaient les murs de la chambre de l'inconnu X. Ses murs étaient placardés par des affiches de femmes très dénudées et à la silhouette marquée.

Theodred Nott ferma les yeux un instant puis jeta un regard sévère à son fils ( comme pour l'inciter à ne pas se laisser aller à suivre ce genre de fashion ) mais à son grand soulagement, Theodore arborait un air mi horrifié mi exaspéré, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas davantage.

 **//** _Il sort quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon, lui rend sa forme originale et le pose sur le bureau en fouillis après avoir allumé une lampe qui éclaire un peu le bureau._ **//**

Voldemort fronça les sourcils en regardant l'objet, une sorte de boîtier étrange... Oh. … OH !

Il savait ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait mis autant de temps à reconnaître la chose en question. Visiblement, fragmenter son âme pour créer des Horcruxes n'avaient pas seulement détruit son humanité et sa libido, ça avait aussi fait diminuer son intelligence et sa mémoire. Génial...

Comment diable Potter s'était-il débrouillé pour la main sur une chose pareille et surtout... Pourquoi, au nom d'une chouette ?

[ Oui, on vous l'avait dit, la création de horcruxes avait détruit quelques cellules grises. ]

 **//** _Il trifouille avec le boîtier pendant quelques secondes, fait apparaître quelques papiers qu'il disperse dans la chambre(2) et se sert du mâle endormi pour poser ses empreintes sur le couteau ensanglanté-, puis s'échappe par la fenêtre. C'est comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il fait demi tour et repart vers le #4 Privet Drive pour rassembler ses affaires ( dans le placard et dans sa chambre ), qu'il rétrécit et range dans ses poches avant de pivoter vers son oncle agonisant (oui, celui-ci était toujours vivant,_ _même_ _si de justesse )._ **//**

Hector Dumas échangea un regard intéressé avec ses compagnons de Coven. Même s'il était vrai que les vampires n'étaient pas nécessairement des meurtriers psychotiques, il était aussi vrai que leur coven en particulier était... de nature sombre, autant magiquement parlant que moralement parlant. Aussi, ils pouvaient apprécier ce qu'ils voyaient. Surtout si c'était la _première fois_ du petit brun, ké ké ké. C'était toujours difficile et excitant... les premières fois.

Ce que lui et les siens voulaient réellement savoir à présent, c'était ceci : Potter était-il réellement contre le Camp des Ténèbres ? Parce que si c'était le cas, ils n'étaient pas certains de vouloir risquer leur vie pour une alliance avec le Lord Noir ( qui avait déjà été vaincu plusieurs fois par le Tout Petit, disait-on ).

Son ami Vincent lui adressa un regard complice. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose. Ils n'avaient aucun mal à deviner quel genre de personne était le Lord Noir. Ils savaient que sa santé mentale n'était pas des meilleures et savaient que ce dernier n'avait cessé de pourchasser l'enfant depuis qu'il avait commencé à reprendre des forces.

La question était donc : lui avait-il ne serait-ce que laisser le choix ? Lui avait-il demandé s'il voulait rester neutre ?

Parce que, certes, le garçon avait clairement péter un câble après des années d'abus et de maltraitance, mais ça, c'était pas le comportement d'un fanatique de Dumbledore. Et si ça n'était pas un fanatique du vieux sénile, alors rien ne prouvait qu'il était anti-Dark... ou même anti Voldemort.

Un piaillement les arracha à leurs pensées et ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran, seulement pour voir _Potter quitter la maison de ses relatifs après avoir fait le ménage, un sourire aux lèvres et une chouette blanche sur l'épaule._

 **« Je sais, Hedwige,** _fait doucement Potter, un tendre sourire aux lèvres._ **Ils nous attendent déjà.** »

 _Alors qu'ils disparaissent à l'angle de la rue, une soudaine détonation retentit et secoue tout Privet Drive et ses alentours_. **//**

 **[** Quelque part au Caire, un certain petit brun sourit sauvagement en repensant aux explosifs contenant du C4 qu'il avait laissé en cadeau d'adieu. Ses deux frères d'adoption l'interpellèrent et il sourit à travers le voile transparent qui recouvrait la majorité de son visage. La pause était finie. Il voulait absolument montrer ses progrès aux jumeaux. **]**

Victor Carrow écarquilla les yeux quand il entendit la violente déflagration, qu'il vit une maison exploser et les dégâts qu'elle causa aux alentours. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'admiration alors même qu'il essayait de ne pas en perdre une miette.

Son oncle et sa tante ( Amycus et Alecto ) partagèrent un regard mi horrifié, mi fier en voyant l'air intéressé du jeune homme.

Oh Seigneur...

Pendant un instant, ils crurent que la projection était terminée et ils en profitèrent pour exploser en murmures et chuchotements, chacun exposant ses pensées et théories, comme des écoliers de Poudlard au lieu des adultes ( pour la plupart ) responsables ( hum-hum ) qu'ils étaient.

Certains avaient un sujet de conversation plus... centré...

« Ooh, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour taper là-dedans.

_ Oi, c'est un gamin, Mulciber.

_ Tu dois bien avouer qu'il est très séduisant.

_ Rosier ! Je pensais que toi au moins, tu serais de mon côté ! »

Evan (II°) Rosier haussa les épaules, pas dérangé pour un sou par l'accusation de Neslon Avery – le frère aîné de Logan-, et reporta son attention sur l'écran quand celui-ci grésilla à nouveau.

* * *

 **//** _Harry se trouve dans la pièce principale d'un vaste appartement._ **//**

Il devint vite apparent à qui appartenait la propriété en question quand deux têtes rousses se matérialisèrent face à eux, assis sur le sofa.

Lucius et Draco eurent une réaction identique et reniflèrent avec mépris quand ils reconnurent deux des fils Weasley. Tch, ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec des traîtres à leur sang. Certains de leurs – err... confrères, leur jetèrent des regards ennuyés. Si seulement ils pouvaient renifler hautainement en silence...

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Voldemort et ses minions ? »** _s'enquiert l'un des deux rouquins._

Il était impossible pour eux de les différencier mais au moins connaissaient-ils leurs noms – difficile de ne pas avoir entendu parler des tristement célèbres farceurs/businessmen Fred & George Weasley quand vous viviez dans la communauté magique du Royaume-Uni.

Quelques uns ouvrirent la bouche pour se défendre en entendant le rouquin les traiter de minions, mais la refermèrent immédiatement; ça ne servait à rien puisque l'autre ne les entendrait pas et puis... c'était un peu la vérité. Ils étaient des minions.

 **//** _Potter prend un air pensif et tourne sur lui-même, un léger sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il arpente la pièce d'un pas léger._

**_ Pourquoi devrait-on faire quelque chose à leur sujet ? Je les aime bien. Ils sont drôles... et adorables... quand ils n'essaient pas de nous tuer.**

Les deux frères Avery et quelques autres mangemorts rougirent ( d'embarras ou de plaisir, ça restait encore à définir ) quand ils entendirent Potter les qualifier comme étant 'adorables'.

Ils étaient sous le choc, pour tout vous dire. On ne les avait jamais qualifiés d'adorables, que ce soit en leur qualité de mangemorts ou même à titre individuel. Jamais. C'était une première.

En fond, on entendit les deux Malfoy hurler à outrance mais Charles Flint ( le père de Marcus ) finit par en avoir assez et les toucha tous les deux avec un silencio bien placé.

**_ Raven… Ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de nous tuer. Et ils doivent être vachement à cran après le fiasco du Ministère. Il pourrait bien décider d'envoyer un Mangemort à nos trousses... ou aux tiennes. »**

Lucius tressaillit face au regard meurtrier de son Seigneur et se mit à maudire une fois de plus le foutu gamin Potter pour l'affront que lui et ses amis lui avaient fait.

 **//** _Harry hausse les épaules._

**_ Renvoyez-les chez leur maître avec un petit mot du genre : ''Voldie, vous avez égaré un de vos chiots ! Comme on est gentil, on vous le ramène !''**

Les potentiels alliés craquèrent et pouffèrent de rire à cela alors que mangemorts ( vétérans & recrues ) piaillaient d'indignation en entendant cela.

Voldemort se passa une main sur son visage blanc alors que Alecto et Amycus Carrow pouvaient être vus en train de ricaner tout en chuchotant entre eux. Les recrues – qui n'avaient certainement pas été présentes lors du fiasco au Département de Mystères-, s'esclaffèrent face à la réponse du petit brun et à la réaction des dits 'chiots'.

Ils étaient aussi un peu perplexes : ''Pourquoi devrait-on faire quelque chose à leur sujet ?'' Qu'entendait-il par-là, au juste ? Ne comptaient-ils pas, malgré tout, se battre pour les Pro-Light ? Avant cette... projection, l'idée que Potter puisse ne pas vouloir combattre pour la Lumière ou même carrément refuser de prendre parti tout court, ne leur avait même jamais effleurer l'esprit.

C'était tout simplement inimaginable. Maintenant... maintenant ça ne leur paraissait pas aussi irréel qu'avant.

 **//** _Les jumeaux ricanent, visiblement amusés à cette simple idée. À cet instant, Hedwige, la chouette de Potter se faufile par la fenêtre et laisse tomber l'édition d'un journal_ _moldu_ _sur la table basse._

_Potter scanne la première page et affiche un sourire satisfait en levant les yeux vers les jumeaux._

**« Les autorités ont fait une déclaration à la presse : selon eux, Piers Polkiss a massacré les Dursley après que Vernon ait tué Dudley dans un accès de rage, et travaillait sur une bombe artisanale dans sa chambre quand il a dû faire une fausse manip.**

**_ Mais je croyais que tu avais laissé ce gars dormir dans son lit ?**

**_ J'ai retardé l'explosion par magie. Apparemment, toujours d'après la police, un objet précairement posé sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau serait tombé sur l'explosif et deux fils seraient entrés en contact. Ne me pose pas trop de questions, je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en explosifs. Je suis plus** **axé** **sur les armes à feu**. **J'ai aussi caché des 'guides' de fabrication de bombes un peu partout dans sa chambre. »** **//**

Rabastan siffla avec approbation. Le gamin s'était vraiment bien préparé; personne ne le soupçonnerait, songea-t-il en écoutant les jumeaux dire qu'ils s'étaient chargés de toute personne ayant pu malencontreusement apercevoir Harry pendant l'été – c'était-à-dire la voisine du #3 et les voisins du #5. Ils leur avaient fait oublié la présence du petit brun. Pour eux, le neveu des Dursley – ils ignoraient son nom-, était apparu en coup de vent et n'avait pas perdu de temps à déménagé loin, très loin des Dursley. Et personne ne soupçonnait leur neveu abusé puisque, d'après les sources de la police, ledit neveu avait bordé un avion pour le Canada plusieurs semaines plus tôt. Un aller sans retour.

Oui, Potter s'était vraiment bien préparé, mais ça n'était pas la seule chose qui venait de leur être révélé, non. S'ils suivaient bien tout cela, ça voulait dire que les deux Weasley étaient dans le coup. Les jumeaux Fred et George savaient que Potter avait massacré ses relatifs... et s'en fichaient.

 **//** _Potter repose finalement le journal et reprend le sujet de conversation précédent :_

**« Bien sûr, quand je disais qu'ils sont adorables et de juste les renvoyer à leur maître, ça n'inclut pas tout le monde. »**

Quelques mangemorts frissonnèrent et un ou deux gémirent assez pathétiquement alors que Draco adressait un regard de mépris à tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Tch, ils n'étaient clairement pas à la hauteur de leur titre de 'Mangemorts' s'ils tremblaient d'effroi face à Potter.

Deux rangées plus loin, Voldemort regardait Lucius avec irritation. Celui-ci affichait le même air hautain que son fils et ça lui déplaisait. Manifestement, il n'avait pas encore compris que Potter était dangereux. À trop sous-estimer ses ennemis, ça n'était pas étonnant qu'il échoue dans les tâches plus simples. Son fils était dans les mêmes draps.

Lui au moins ( Voldemort ) avait appris de ses erreurs, même s'il n'aimait pas admettre que Potter était plus fort et plus intéressant qu'il ne le paraissait à prime abord.

**« Je tuerai Bellatrix à la première occasion. Je ferai en sorte qu'elle souffre pour ce qu'elle m'a volé.**

Certains ignoraient de quoi il parlait – tout comme le contingent de créatures et les potentiels alliés neutres, qui avaient seulement entendu parler du Survivant et ne l'avaient jamais rencontré en personne.

Du coup, ce fut Theodred Nott qui se chargea de leur expliquer la situation :

« Bellatrix Lestrange est responsable de la mort de Black, au Ministère. Apparemment lui et Potter étaient très proches et Black était son parrain. »

Tout le monde avait appris, bien sûr, que Black était innocent. Ça faisait la Une des journaux sorciers ( Royaume-Uni et International ) depuis des semaines. Bien sûr, c'était un peu trop tard pour s'excuser ( le Ministère → Potter & Black ) maintenant.

 **_ On se chargera des deux Malfoy. »** _répondit l'un des_ _jumeaux_ _, un rictus aux lèvres._

Lucius laissa échapper un rire moqueur qui fit grimacer plusieurs mangemorts. Salazar, comme ils détestaient ce rire. Et, oui, ils étaient également choqués d'entendre les deux Weasley clamer la future mort des deux blondinets, parce qu'il ne faisait aucun doute dans leur tête que ces deux-là parlaient de Lucius et son fils et non de Narcissa et Lucius.

Après tout, Lady Malfoy restait très effacée par rapport à son époux. Et à raison, visiblement.

''Comme s'ils allaient pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, se moqua Lucius.

_ Oui, père. Quelle audace, renchérit Draco, sous les regards exaspérés de ses aînés.

_ Lucius, on parle de ces même jeunes hommes qui sont parvenus à redécorer complètement ton bureau au Ministère et à te transformer en Dinde géante en pleine séance du Wizengamot.'' rétorqua platement Alistair Gibbon alors que Léandre Jugson étouffait un début de fou rire face au souvenir de cette journée, qui venait subitement de resurgir(3) dans son esprit.

''Attendez, quoi ? S'enquit Hector Dumas, les yeux écarquillés mais le regard brillant d'un éclat espiègle.

_ Ooh, c'était tout à fait hilarant. C'était il y a -

**_ Parfait. Après ça, on pourra définitivement quitter l'Angleterre.**

''Attendez quoi ?!''

 **Ou au moins partir en vacances prolongées**.

''… Oh.''

**Je veux dire, on s'était bien mis d'accord pour quitter Poudlard après mes OWLs, non ?**

''… Quoi... ?''

 _Les jumeaux hochent la tête avec approbation._ //

''Au risque de nous répéter, fit Greg Adler, mais 'Quoi' ? C'est quoi cette histoire.

Puis il pivota vers les recrues ayant encore l'âge d'avoir étudié à Poudlard l'année passée.

''Vous étiez au courant de ça, vous ?''

Ceux-ci secouèrent la tête sans un mot. Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. Ni Potter, ni les jumeaux n'avaient donné la moindre indication selon laquelle ils comptaient quitter l'Angleterre ou, pour Potter en tout cas, Poudlard, puisque les jumeaux auraient déjà gradué alors que Potter passait ses OWLs.

 **« Et si Dumbledore essaie de nous en empêcher ?** _S'enquiert Fred._

 **Peut-être que quelques farces particulièrement douloureuses suffiront** _, fait George, pensif._

_Potter éclate d'un rire presque maniaque._

**_ Oh, croyez-moi, il aura bien assez de problèmes pour s'occuper de nous,** _déclare-t-il avec un sourire sinistre_.

Greg Adler se redressa avec attention alors que tous ses associés se faisaient d'autant plus attentifs à ce qui se disait à l'écran.

**« Huh ? »**

_Potter se redresse et avance lentement vers Fred et George en sortant un boîtier noir de sa poche_.

 **« J'ai tout sur enregistrement audio et visuel,** _déclare le Survivant._ **Le boîtier est protégé, bien entendu et j'ai quelques copies ça et là au cas où, parce que... Quelle merveilleux matériel de chantage est-ce là, n'est-ce pas ?** _Dit-il sous les regards curieux des jumeaux._ **Oh, bien sûr, un mot de prudence avant que vous n'écoutiez ça**. **Regarder... ou même juste écouter ces enregistrements pourrait être... mauvais, pour votre santé mentale. Ça pourrait vous choquer, vous dégoûter et plus que tout... ça pourrait éventuellement vous traumatiser à vie. Je sais que ça m'a traumatisé. »** _marmonne-t-il d'un ton bas._

 _Les jumeaux clignent des yeux_. **//**

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Que pouvait donc bien se trouver sur ces enregistrements ( Theo Nott Jr expliqua à tout le monde ce qu'étaient des enregistrements audio et visuels pour les sang-purs confus ) alors que tous se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu traumatiser le Survivant. Probablement quelque chose d'horrible.

''À votre avis, qu'est-ce qui figure sur ces enregistrement ? Demanda Urquhart, à ses amis.

_ Probablement quelque chose de très mauvais pour ma santé mentale, fit Cassius en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance pour cacher la nervosité qu'il ressentait réellement.

Adrian lui adressa un regard amusé. Visiblement, sa tentative ne méritait même pas le nom de tentative.

''Quelque chose de gros je pense.

_ Contre Dumbledore ?

_ Bah oui, c'est lui qu'ils essaient de bloquer, apparemment.''

**_ Que pourrait-il y avoir de si mal pour apporter cette -**

**_ Grimace sur ton visage ?** _Firent les jumeaux, curieux et appréhensifs._

_Potter leur offre un regard plat._

**« Granger couche avec Dumbledore. Je peux vous** **assurer** **que c'était extrêmement traumatisant à voir. J'ai arrêté** **quand** **elle lui a ouvert la braguette et ai payé Lee pour regarder le reste. Je crois qu'il en fait encore des cauchemars.** »

…

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, il n'y eut absolument pas le moindre bruit dans la vaste salle du Trône ( qui était autrefois une salle de balle mais avait été rebaptisée 'Salle du Trône' quand Voldemort avait pris le contrôle du Manoir Malfoy, au grand malheur de Lucius et Narcissa ).

''… Oh... Salazar...''

Puis la salle explosa en murmures et chuchotements, alors que ceux qui avaient personnellement, de près ou de loin, côtoyé la jeune Granger, grimaçaient avec dégoût. Que ce soit parce qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer baiser avec une sang de bourbe ou parce qu'ils avaient pitié de Granger pour coucher avec un vieux sénile ridé comme Dumbledore, personne ne savait. Qu'avait donc bien pu promettre le vieil homme à la née-moldue pour qu'elle accepte de se mettre à nue pour lui... et de le laisser la prendre ?

Greg Adler réprima un haut le cœur alors qu'il essayait d'effacer l'image mentale. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence de la fille Granger mais son cousin au troisième degré, Alec Dolohov, lui avait donné une vague description de la jeune femme. Honnêtement ? Il avait pitié pour elle. Rien ne valait la peine de coucher avec un vieux bâtard sénile comme Dumbledore. Là encore, même un vieil homme comme lui devait trouver un moyen de 'tirer un coup' ( oui, il avait appris cette expression moldue et voir la grimace révulsée de Lucius quand il lui avait balancé l'expression à la figure avait largement valu l'expression vulgaire qu'il avait proférée ) et s'il était parvenu à manipuler et piéger la soit-disant 'sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération' alors vraiment, chapeau.

Il était toujours dégoûté, malgré tout.

 **//** _Les jumeaux affichent un air révulsé, similaire au leur._

**« Premièrement, on se charge de Bellatrix et des Malfoy. Après ça, on part en vacances et j'enverrai une lettre à Voldie pour déclarer notre neutralité dans le conflit entre lui et Dumby. Après... On avisera à ce moment-là.**

Marcus [Flint], qui se remettait à peine du 'Voldie', s'étrangla avec sa salive quand il entendit le petit brun se référer ainsi à Albus Dumbledore. Oh Merlin.

**_ Ce sont nos premières vacances ensemble, sans les autres Weasley, donc toi qui choisis notre destination, Ryry. »**

_Harry prend un air pensif et un sourire lumineux étire ses lèvres._

**_ On pourrait aller au Caire !**

''…

_ Au Caire ?

_ De toutes les destinations possibles...

_ Pourquoi diable veut-il aller au Caire ?

_ Peut-être que si vous vous la fermiez deux minutes, on saurait.'' siffla Miles Bletchley, en balayant les mangemorts d'un regard noir.

Ceux-ci affichèrent un mi confus mi penaud et se turent aussitôt alors que, à l'écran, les jumeaux paraissaient tout aussi confus qu'eux.

**_ Le Caire ? Je ne suis pas contre mais j'ignorais que tu voulais aller là-bas.**

_Potter affiche un sourire mi timide, mi penaud, les yeux brillant de joie._

**_ C'est pas ça, je veux m'inscrire à leur cours de danse orientale. Je veux apprendre le raqs Sharki. J'ai déjà mon équipement** !

Adil, du coven de vampire, roula des yeux quand tous ses compagnons tournèrent la tête vers lui à la recherche d'explication.

''Vous n'allez quand même pas dire que vous n'avez jamais vu de danse orientale ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, fit Vincent. J'ignorais juste qu'il y avait des mâles parmi les danseurs du ventre.''

Adil secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

_ Nah, c'est juste un peu moins courant.

Deux pas plus loin, Léandre Jugson et Alistair Gibbon furent vaincus par une puissante hémorragie nasale. Visiblement, ils savaient à quoi ça ressemblait et avaient essayé ( et réussi ) à imaginer le jeune homme à la place d'une danseuse du ventre. Eux avaient, après tout, déjà vu à quoi ressemblaient certaines danses orientales. L'image mentale avait dû être des plus délicieuses.

Après tout, le jeune Potter avait une carrure assez frêle et les traits un peu efféminés. Adil comprenait, vraiment. Lui-même pouvait presque se laisser à fantasmer, là maintenant; il pouvait imaginer l'adolescent se cambrer, s'il touchait ses courbes délicates.

Il s'imaginait déjà ravir ses lèvres rouges et le taquiner jusqu'à ce que le petit brun ne craque et le supplie. Adil aimait pousser à bout ses partenaires – mâles ou femelles-, et il aimait plus que tout les voir supplier de les prendre violemment.

Les mangemorts restèrent confus jusqu'à ce que Adil ne les prenne finalement en pitié et accepte de leur expliquer, en gros, ce qu'était la danse orientale. Visiblement ces sorciers anglais ne connaissaient rien qui dépassait des frontières britanniques.

 **//** _Les jumeaux restent un instant étourdis puis opinent, la tête dans les nuages._

**« Au Caire...**

**_ Danse orientale... »** _chuchotent les jumeaux, les yeux vitreux_.

La scène tourbillonna sur elle-même et l'écran se fana lentement alors que les mangemorts et alliés potentiels restaient pantois face à ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Tout ce en quoi ils croyaient – tout du moins tout ce en quoi ils croyaient concernant Potter et certains Weasley-, se trouvait être complètement faux.

Ils venaient de voir Potter torturer puis tuer. Ils avaient vu Potter instruire magiquement une squib pour qu'elle reporte ce qu'il voulait et uniquement ce qu'il voulait. Puis ils l'avaient vu poser quelque chose qui avait fait exploser une maison.

Ensuite, ils avaient appris que les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans le coup, ou tout du moins savaient ce que Potter avait fait et étaient okay avec ça.

Et maintenant... maintenant ça. Ceux qui savaient ce qu'était le raqs sharki ne pensaient pas pouvoir un jour oublier l'image mentale qui s'était installée dans un coin de leurs esprits quand Potter avait mentionné vouloir prendre des cours de danse orientale.

Voldemort, lui, ne pensait qu'à une chose : son plan pour se faire des alliés reposait entièrement sur Potter et l'idée de le tuer. Maintenant qu'ils savaient de quoi Potter était capable, il n'y avait pas moyen que leurs potentiels alliés soient inclinés à tuer l'enfant. Pire, même lui était démotivé.

Et Potter... POTTER ! Potter avait eu l'audace de décrire ses minions comme d'adorables chiots rebelles et désobéissants.

Ô misère !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard trouva Voldemort assez satisfait. Une déclaration de neutralité était arrivée à Owl post deux jours plus tôt alors même que la projection disparaissait et que ses invités explosaient en murmures. Une chouette blanche – celle de Potter !-, s'était posée devant lui après avoir décrit des cercles dans la pièce puis lui avait tendu la patte.

Quand il avait ouvert la lettre, il avait déjà une suspicion sur son contenu. Cette lettre avait scellé l'avenir de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, en partie.

Disons qu'avec le statut neutre de Harry Potter ainsi que Fred et George Weasley, ça avait incité les autres partis à 1/ s'aligner avec le camp des Ténèbres, sachant que le Survivant ne comptait pas se battre aux côtés de Dumbledore & co ou 2/ étaient restés neutres mais ne comptaient pas non plus s'aligner à Dumbledore.

« McNair – Rapport ?

_ Err – en fait – errm...

_ Allez McNair.

_ Malfoynapasétévudepuishiermatin ! »

Voldemort cligna des yeux. Il était justement en train de penser que Potter avait peut-être raison en fin de compte: ses mangemorts se comportaient réellement comme des chiots.

« Pardon ? Répète donc plus lentement, veux-tu ? »

Il avait aussi bien fait de réabsorber deux de ses horcruxes. Il était définitivement plus sain d'esprit qu'avant.

_ Err – Malfoy n'a pas été vu depuis hier matin. Rufus Scrimgeour, le nouveau ministre a prévu de le déclarer disparu s'il n'est pas vu d'ici demain.

Voldemort balaya sa troupe de mangemorts d'un regard pensif. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Lucius n'était pas présent. Il aurait franchement dû, après tout, il était difficile de manquer la présence du lord pompeux. Il avait remarqué bien sûr, l'absence de longs cheveux blonds quand ses mangemorts étaient apparus un par un – ou deux par deux dans les cas de Dolohov & Rookwood, ainsi que Rosier & Flint-, mais il ne s'était guère poser trop de questions. Après tout, moins il voyait Lucius et son morveux, mieux il se portait, n'est-ce pas ?

« … Oh. »

Voldemort balaya à nouveau ses mangemorts – élites et recrues-, d'un regard pensif.

_ Quelqu'un a-t-il vu Lucius aujourd'hui ? Ou même hier ?

Les mangemorts avaient visiblement encore bien du mal à se faire à ce nouveau Voldemort. Visiblement ( selon eux ), Potter parvenait à améliorer l'état des choses même sans être physiquement présent.

_ Mon Seigneur, si je puis me permettre – commença un mangemort.

C'était un mangemort du second cercle, Greg Adler mais Voldemort s'entendait particulièrement bien avec lui et il pensait le muter au premier cercle.

_ Oui, Gregory ?

_ N'est-il pas possible que sa disparition soit liée à ce que nous avons vu il y a deux jours ? Je crois que le jeune Draco est lui aussi absent. Nous savons tous ce que les jumeaux Weasley avaient en tête quand ils ont dit qu'ils se chargeraient des deux Malfoy.

Voldemort hocha pensivement la tête alors qu'un frisson traversait les rangs de robes noires. C'était toujours ainsi quand on mentionnait les tristement célèbres jumeaux Weasley. Après tout, ceux-ci avaient arpenté les couloirs de Poudlard pendant sept années et avaient joué des tours aux élèves et au personnel du château pendant tout aussi longtemps. Imaginer que les jumeaux Weasley se soient alignés avec quelqu'un comme Potter ( quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient jamais même suspecté d'être aussi retors et sournois ) était tout simplement... terrifiant.

_ En effet... C'est possible, approuva lentement le Lord Noir.

_ Et dire que Lucius et son morveux s'étaient moqués à cette simple idée... marmotta Léandre Jugson, presque amusé.

Oh quelle idée ! Bien sûr qu'il était amusé.

C'était hilarant. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que les fameux jumeaux Weasley avaient quelque chose à voir avec cela. Il se demandait juste ce qu'il était advenu des deux Malfoy en question.

_ Je me demande ce qui leur est arrivé... marmonna Alistair Gibbon avant de pouffer de rire, comme s'il était déjà occupé à imaginer des théories toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres.

Voldemort ignora son mangemort, au plus grand soulagement de ce dernier. Quelques semaines plus tôt, le Lord Noir aurait été _trigger happy_ et aurait balancé des Crucio à tour de bras. À présent, il se contentait d'ignorer ses minions quand ceux-ci partaient dans leurs délires. Ce qui leur convenait parfaitement, d'ailleurs.

_ Est-ce qu'il nous faudrait les contacter Monseigneur ? Je veux dire, les Weasley et Potter, pas Lucius, s'enquit doucement un mangemort masqué.

Voldemort inclina la tête sur le côté, pensif.

« Pas tout de suite. Ils ne sont probablement même pas dans le pays, à l'heure qu'il est. Dolohov, toi et Rookwood les contacterez dès qu'ils remettront les pieds sur le sol anglais. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont fait à Lucius et son fils. »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin d'attendre le retour du trio pour savoir ce qui était arrivé à Lucius Abraxas et Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Le lendemain matin, quand les premiers employés pénétrèrent dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie, ils aperçurent deux Dolls défigurées pressées l'une contre l'autre, figées dans une posture de valse ( mais pressées torse contre torse ). Celles-ci étaient vêtues de robes de l'ère victorienne. Les cheveux de ces deux poupées avait de longs cheveux châtains bruns tressés, dressés en un chignon natté.

Elles arboraient toutes deux un maquillage grotesque et quand l'un des employés présents dans la foule de sorciers curieux s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elles étaient vraies, la perruque de l'un tomba et le sorcier fit un bond en arrière alors que des cris résonnaient tout autour de lui.

Merlin, c'était tout à fait horrible à voir.

La poupée dont la perruque était tombée, était complètement rasée et certaines mèches avaient dues être arrachées de force parce que – oh, non, c'était trop. Il ne pouvait pas regarder. L'homme recula, la bile remontant dans sa gorge et il fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur alors qu'une paire de bras le repoussait vers les autres sorciers.

L'un des sorciers, un membre du DMLE, s'empressa de passer outre la foule de sorciers et sorcières et, baguette en main, passa devant le pauvre homme en état de choc pour aller inspecter les poupées humaines. Quand il comprit que les poupées en question étaient bien humaines et mortes, il ferma les yeux avec ennui.

Parfait, c'était tout simplement parfait ! Juste ce dont il avait besoin un lundi matin. Non mais vraiment. Il y en a qui n'ont aucun respect pour ces pauvres Aurors surbookés.

Ils avaient déjà assez de travail comme ça, sans qu'un artiste en mal d'attention décide d'utiliser l'atrium du Ministère comme galerie d'exposition.

Le pauvre Auror jeta quelques sortilèges de diagnostic et hoqueta de stupeur quand il eut la confirmation de l'identité des deux victimes.

Quelques heures plus tard, le premier mangemort fut mis au courant du scandale qui avait fait surface au Ministère: Lucius et Draco Malfoy avaient été retrouvés morts, _cloués_ l'un autre à l'autre, rasés et vêtus de costumes appartenant à l'autre sexe. Ils avaient de toute évidence été torturés car, même dans la mort, ils arboraient des expressions d'agonie.

Et si le DMLE n'avait pas de suspect en vue, ça n'était pas le cas du Dark Side. Voldemort et ses mangemorts savaient que Fred et George Weasley étaient derrière tout ça.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, quand Voldie envoya quelques uns de ses mangemorts en mission secrète au Caire, ceux-ci tombèrent sur les deux Weasley et le jeune Potter, dans le Palais magique. En fait, il est plus juste de dire qu'ils reconnurent les jumeaux Weasley et que grâce à ceux-ci ( qui fixaient les danseuses et danseurs orientaux ) ils parvinrent finalement à poser les yeux sur le Survivant.

Si celui-ci portait un costume de danse plus femelle que mâle et bien... personne ne fit de remarque si ce n'est pour le complimenter sur son apparence.

Quand ils revinrent auprès de leur maître pour leur faire un rapport, les autres mangemorts apprirent que Potter avait réalisé son rêve et se produisaient avec d'autres danseurs dans un Palais magique et que lui et les jumeaux avaient adopté une panthère blanche qu'ils avaient baptisée Avalanche.

* * *

**BONUS**

**« Tu sais quoi, Ry ?** _Dit soudain l'un des_ _jumeaux_ _._

**_ Quoi ?**

**_ La prochaine fois que tu vois Voldie.**

Greg Adler camoufla une exclamation de stupeur derrière une quinte de toux.

Il avait déjà entendu ce 'surnom affectueux' un peu plus tôt mais n'y avait pas trop prêté attention avant. C'était différent maintenant.

**_ Qui te dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ?**

_L'autre jumeau hausse un sourcil, amusé. Potter secoue la tête et le premier rouquin reprend :_

**_ Tu devrais l'appeler 'Daddy'. Juste pour voir leurs réactions, à lui et à ses minions**.

Alistair Gibbon, Léandre Jugson et tous leurs camarades mangemorts ( et potentiels alliés ) s'étranglèrent avec leur salive quand ils entendirent la suggestion de l'un des jumeaux Weasley.

Avaient-ils... Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

Oh Seigneur, pourquoi ça leur tombait toujours dessus comme ça ?

Puis l'information leur monta réellement au cerveau et ils se figèrent, purement et simplement. Quelques uns risquèrent un discret coup d’œil vers leur maître, seulement pour remarquer ( avec horreur ) que ce dernier s'était raidi.

Il ne bougeait plus du tout. Ses pupilles s'étaient dilatées et il ne clignait même plus des yeux.

Alors que tous – à part les créatures les plus en phase avec leurs sens-, pensaient que leur Seigneur était figé de rage, celui-ci était en réalité en train d'ordonner à son cerveau de ne pas envoyer son sang vers ses régions sud.

Non, Madame ! Lord Voldemort n'avait pas de Daddy Kink. Pas du tout, madame (, Monsieur ).

[ Ce qui les acheva réellement cependant, ce fut la moue contemplative que le Survivant afficha pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête, mi solennel, mi espiègle : 

"Daddy ? J'aime ça !'' ] 

**Author's Note:**

> OCs : Alistair Gibbon, Greg Adler, Léandre Jugson, Hector Dumas (vamp), Victor Carrow (neveu),  
> [Et bien, il existe des mangemorts du nom de Gibbon et Jugson mais aucun prénom mais ils existent bel et bien donc techniquement, ces deux-là ne sont pas des OCs.]  
> PS : J'ai peut-être donné l'impression que Harry a été violé mais ça n'est pas le cas. Son oncle l'a molesté mais il ne l'a pas violé ( il n'en a pas eu l'occasion en tout cas ).  
> 1/ Donc, j'ai récemment vu des vidéos de 'danseuses du ventre' (belly dancers) et après ça, j'ai trouvé des vidéos de Male!Belly dancers et depuis, j'arrête pas de penser à ce que ça donnerait si Harry s'adonnait à cette passion.  
> 2/ Les papiers dispersés sont des notes et autres instructions imprimées pour faire croire que Piers apprenait effectivement à fabriquer des bombes. Harry aurait également laissé l'arme du crime, avec les empreintes de Piers quelque part dans la chambre.  
> 3/ Règle : selon le dictionnaire de l’Académie française, on peut écrire les deux : « resurgir » (avec un « s ») et « ressurgir » (avec deux « s »).


End file.
